


Cry for help

by Shaladaze



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: One day. One day, he won’t have to suffer like this.He just had to take care of Ventus first.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Cry for help

Vanitas huddles against the dense pillar of sand, trying to stay in its meager excuse for shade just a little longer. Cuts crisscrossing all over his arms and back bleed sluggishly, bruises forming on tender flesh where he knows their almost black in color, but are conveniently hidden by his clothing.

He keeps his legs tucked in, arms folded over his knees, his head resting on his tired arms heavily. He wanted to sleep, to just slip away into a dreamless slumber, or even to blank out and daydream of cooler weather, but he couldn’t. The raven haired teen had learned that a long time ago.

As long as Ventus slept, he was awake. It was an awful curse. The blonde haired idiot got to sleep, safe and sound, locked away somewhere in a warm, cozy spot, while he was left here. Rotting. Again. In that stupid desert he loathed to see.

Vanitas feels the unversed rising from his shadow, tromping around and lashing out at each other with his pent up emotions. Always twitching, always watching, always in his way!

With a shout, he jumps to his feet, his Keyblade appearing easily in his hand and slashes at the closest thing he can connect with. He has no idea what it was but he doesn’t care. A rush of pain slams into his chest, his heart aching with the distraction of his own emotions. More unversed replace the one that used to exist. The tears prickling behind his eyes blurring his vision at the same time an all consuming anger takes hold.

Yelling as he goes, he demands that the unversed attack him with everything they have, and slashes at them left and right. His shouts of anger filling the stiflingly hot air, the soft poof, poof, of the dark creatures going unnoticed.

His heart pounds with every single stab of pain, the blood pumping into his ears at an ever quickening rate. The heat seeming to intensify everything he does to a ridiculously high level. Finally, finally. One of the stupid things lands a hit on him, his body too sluggish and slow from all the other cuts and bruises for him to move.

He lands, hard, dust picking up from where he lay and causing his lungs to spasm from inhaling the sand particles. He hacks as best he can into his fist, his coughs rough, and labored from overexertion. The feeling of his clothing sticking to him and the roll of sweat down his temple make him sick. Knowing he had unintentionally obeyed the masters orders.

He groans, already feeling the sunburn setting into his skin, but before he can complain about it, a large shadow blocks out the sun for him.

Cold fear grips his heart and makes him jump to his feet, his keyblade in hand while he swivels around to find the threat. Just above him, floating lazily in the air, is a Jellyshade. Seeing the large green disk bobbing up and down brings a deep sense of relief, settling the fear in his heart.

Vanitas drops to the ground once more, trying to relish in the feeling before its whisked away to his counterpart. That was what the worst part of it all was. The moment he felt even a little bit of positive emotion, no matter what it was, was taken from him by Ventus. The thief would steal all of it, like it was drawn to him naturally because of his light. This meant that whenever the blonde idiot was disappointed, or angry, or sad, or anything negative, it was doubled back at Vanitas. Making him the center of all of their combined negative emotions.

Just like he predicted, the feeling of relief slips through his fingers. Leaving him empty in its place. That was the other part, no matter what feelings he had, they weren’t replaced by anything. Just a cold echo of what he thinks the emotion should feel like. Thinking that way makes him bitter, which he guesses can replace the other one for now.

The Jellyshade still floats above him, and it’s only then that he notices what it was doing. The heat was still ridiculous but the sweat was no longer dripping from his body like water.

“Thanks.” As soon as he says it though, the small feeling of gratitude drains away. Just like the rest of them.

Scowling at the thing, he turns away, only to see all the unversed watching him. Just sitting there. Waiting. Always waiting.

He flicks his eyes to glare at the ground, the unversed were just an embodiment of his emotions. Nothing else.

When one of the scrappers walks over and lays across his back, he tries to ignore the deep longing it brings.

One day. One day, he won’t have to suffer like this. He could feel all his emotions again. To be happy, to laugh, to smile without the bitterness behind it.

He just had to take care of Ventus first.


End file.
